


you're pretty when you're mine

by devereauxed



Series: 25 Kisses [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/F, Pre-Canon, Smut, jealous kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Luisa's jealousy gets the better of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally supposed to be a short, fun one-shot for the 25 kisses meme making the rounds on tumblr and yeah uh that didn't happen. This had a mind of its own and ended up being a) much longer than planned, b) much angstier than planned, and c) much smuttier than planned. So it hit the full trifecta. 
> 
> So here's Jealous Kiss, I haven't decided if I should do the other 24 kisses, so let me know if you guys like this enough for me to write more for them. 
> 
> Also this is my very first time writing smut, so please be gentle with me.

Luisa walked into the Marbella’s lounge and scanned the room for her brother. There weren’t many things that would bring her to the hotel lately, but the promise of dinner with Rafael was one of them. As much as she didn’t want to admit it she was also scanning for someone else, a head of bright red hair among the sea of diners, a redhead who also happened to be the reason for her continued avoidance of the Marbella. Luisa didn’t want to admit it but she was hoping to find her in the crowd just as much as she was hoping that she wouldn’t.

After months of stolen kisses and heated secret rendezvous, their relationship had come crashing down around them. Luisa had had to sit and watch the woman she loved, even if she wouldn’t admit it to her, marry her father, and there was nothing about that that was simple. She was still reeling from the aftermath and the relapse it had brought. Luisa knew that Rose felt immense guilt at being the cause of Luisa’s spiral and subsequent return to rehab, and a not so small part of her was glad. Rose was responsible, at least in part, and as twisted as it sounded, if Rose felt guilty then that meant she cared. 

She hadn’t seen Rose in nearly three months, only catching a glimpse of her once after leaving rehab when Luisa had come to see her father. She knew it was for the best and she was trying to move on and pick up the pieces, but it was also slowly destroying her. She knew Rose was bad for her, but every day that passed that she didn’t see her it felt as though the tightness in her chest grew ever tighter. It wasn’t so much that she wanted to see Rose, she _needed_ to see her. 

Her melancholy spiral was interrupted by Rafael who appeared in front of her. “Hey, Lu,” he said with a smile and wrapped her in a hug. “Missed you.”

She smiled, genuinely which had been rare as of late. “Missed you too, little brother.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they headed to an empty table where they ordered lunch and started catching up. Rafael could be a serious pain in the ass, but as insufferable as he could be he was still her baby brother and she adored him.

“And then the guy turns to me and starts trying to tell me how he’s going to kick my ass, but he doesn’t even realize that he had dropped his cigarette in his lap,” he said, laughing his way through yet another story in which he made incredibly poor life choices.

“Raf, I swear to god,” Luisa said with a smile, amusement mixing with the ever present mild concern for his safety.  

“What? Not only did I not get my ass kicked, I got to enjoy watching that guy try and make it to the water before his hair caught on fire.”

“Yes, but-“

Whatever admonishment she was going to give Rafael was cut short as Rose walked into the lounge. Luisa’s heart dropped. She felt her chest constrict, yet at the same time felt like she could finally breathe. Rose was wearing an emerald green pencil skirt and a sleeveless white blouse; her red hair cascading over one shoulder.

“Fuck,” Luisa muttered.

“What?” Rafael replied, his forehead crinkling in concern. He started to turn around to see who had upset Luisa so much so quickly.

Luisa threw out her hand to stop him. “No! Uh, it’s just, there’s a girl over by the bar. Last time I relapsed we had a thing and, uh, it didn’t end well. Don’t look, I don’t want her to notice me.”

“Oh, do you want to go? We can go somewhere else,” he replied.

“No, no, it’s okay. She probably won’t even remember me. I’ll just keep an eye on her,” Luisa responded, her eyes following Rose as she moved through the lounge. The redhead leaned casually on the bar, and half-sat on one of the stools, and Luisa felt her stomach twist painfully; she couldn’t help flashing back to the night they met. The bar. That fucking dress.

_Can I buy you a drink?_

_Thirty-four days sober._

_Gotcha._

And that’s all it took. She was hooked. It wasn’t just that she was gorgeous, which she was, and it wasn’t that she was interested, which she definitely was. It was how easily she accepted Luisa’s sobriety. She didn’t even hesitate. It wasn’t like she didn’t care, more like it didn’t matter. She still wanted Luisa, regardless of her past, and even though at the time it was just physical, she knew that now it was more. Even if Rose wouldn’t admit it, even if they couldn’t say it out loud, even if they really were just stepmother and stepdaughter now, Luisa knew without a doubt that Rose still cared, no matter her past and no matter how many times she slipped. More than anyone else in her life, Rose was her greatest supporter when it came to her addiction, even if she was the cause of her most recent relapse.

Rafael returned to his story and as much as Luisa wanted to focus on anything else but the redhead, she couldn’t manage to look away for long. She tuned her brother out, nodding and smiling just enough to get by without being noticed, but her attention was almost entirely on Rose.

Rose was giving direction of some kind to the bartender, and the young guy looked completely under her spell. _Yeah, kid, I get it._

Luisa wanted to be angry. She wanted to storm over there and let loose on her – tear Rose apart the way she had torn her apart. But she just…. couldn’t. After everything, deep down, she just _wanted_ her. Just seeing her for the last few minutes had already lessened that ache in her chest, that feeling that something was missing, but at the same time that desperate need to touch her, kiss her, hear her voice - that was growing. 

It was taking every ounce of willpower she had to stay in her seat when the universe decided to throw gasoline on the fire: her father walked in. He scanned the room, spotted his wife, and made a beeline for her at the bar.

A weight settled in the pit of Luisa’s stomach. She knew what was coming, and she didn’t think she could handle it.

Emilio slid his hand across Rose’s back, and Luisa noticed that Rose stiffened slightly before relaxing into his touch. She knew that no one else would notice her momentary reticence, but Luisa did. Luisa always did.

Rose turned with a smile, and Luisa felt ill at how that smile didn’t reach her eyes. She didn’t understand. She had seen real smiles from Rose, she’d caused more than she could count. Why was she staying with him? Why would she choose him over her? Luisa knew that Rose loved her, and as much as she protested, she knew that Rose didn’t love her father. So what was it? That unknown was what tore Luisa up inside. Why couldn’t Rose love her enough to be with her?

Emilio leaned in to kiss Rose and Luisa wanted to throw the glass she was clutching. Jealousy flowed through her, tensing every muscle, making her skin crawl. Even after pulling away from the kiss Emilio stayed close to Rose’s face, clearly saying something not for other’s ears. His hand slid down Rose’s back suggestively, moving briefly but determinedly to her ass. Luisa dug her nails into her leg.

She couldn’t watch this anymore.

“Raf, I gotta go,” she cut her brother off. 

Rafael looked at her in surprise.

“I’m sorry, that girl keeps looking at me and I just don’t want to deal with it,” she said as she stood up, trying to get out of the lounge before either Rose or her father saw her. “Can we have dinner this weekend? Maybe that Thai place on Bay?”

Rafael stood with her, saying, “Yeah, of course. I don’t leave for Cabo until Monday.”

He gave her a tight hug, and she made as inconspicuous an exit as possible. She rushed into the nearest bathroom and collapsed against the counter, breathing heavily and fighting back tears. She knew that she needed to get it together, she couldn’t keep this up. She couldn’t run from her family, and that included Rose, even if it wasn’t the family she imagined having with her.

She turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face before taking a few more deep breaths in an attempt to regain control. She looked at herself in the mirror, and combed her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look as though she hadn’t just been about to have a panic attack about the woman she loved who was married to her father in the bathroom of the bar in the hotel he owned.

 _Good enough_ , she thought. _I just need to get out of here._

She turned and headed for the door, but froze with her hand on the handle.

“We do have some time, you know,” she heard her father say.

“Oh darling, didn’t I tell you? I have to meet with the decorator before the gala tonight,” Rose replied, sounding apologetic, though Luisa knew that she likely not only didn’t have a meeting, but she was also not sorry about it either.

“No, you didn’t tell me. That’s unfortunate. I certainly had some plans,” Emilio replied and Luisa cringed. _You know, universe, I was desperately trying to avoid dry heaving because of this_ , she thought desperately.

“Did you now? Well that certainly sounds like fun,” Rose replied. Luisa heard them kiss and her grip on the doorknob tightened until it hurt. “But unfortunately I believe the decorator is already waiting for me. You run along, I know you have work you should be doing. I’ll get ready for the event tonight and meet you downstairs at seven.”

Luisa’s jealousy was suddenly mixed with something else. She knew that Rose didn’t have a meeting, she could tell by the way she was speaking. She just didn’t want to be with her father. While normally this type of revelation would have broken her further, at this moment she felt something close to…triumph. She hated that he was allowed to touch Rose, but she also knew that some part of Rose didn’t want him to. She made a decision in that moment and pulled the door open just a crack to see what was going on in the hallway.

Luisa saw Emilio kiss Rose goodbye and head off down the hallway. Luckily, Rose lingered behind and pulled out her phone, standing just to the side of the bathroom door. Without another thought Luisa pulled the door open, grabbed Rose by the arm and yanked her into the bathroom with her.

Before Rose knew it, she had been pinned up against the closed bathroom door, trapped between Luisa’s arms. She had tensed the moment she had felt someone at her wrist, ready to fight, but when she took in the blazing eyes in front of her she stopped.

“Luisa?!” she gasped. “What are you doing?!”

Luisa took in the woman in front of her. Rose’s chest was heaving and her eyes were wide in shock, yet behind that Luisa could see something else – concern and a not small amount of lust.

“I was having lunch with Raf. I saw you in the lounge,” Luisa replied in a low voice. 

“Luisa-“ Rose started, but Luisa cut her off. 

“No. I saw you. And I saw him. I saw you and him,” she said.

Rose’s gaze dropped. “He is my husband, Luisa. You know that. We can’t do this.”

“I _hate_ seeing him touch you,” Luisa continued, her voice dangerous. “I hate that he gets to. I hate that he knows how soft the skin on your stomach is, how soft your thighs are. I hate that he gets to be the one to have you under him.”

“Luisa…” Rose breathed.

Luisa could see Rose’s eyes darken in response to her words. She continued, “He shouldn’t get to. I see how you are with him. You aren’t his.” She moved her mouth to the redhead’s ear and whispered, “You’re mine.”

Rose’s breathing was getting harsher with every word, and at Luisa’s last proclamation she gasped, her hands coming up to grasp Luisa’s hips. 

Luisa smirked at Rose’s reaction and said, “See? You know it too.” She started placing feather light kisses along the shell of the redhead’s ear, taking her time, enjoying how responsive Rose was being.

She continued talking to the panting woman she had pinned up against the door. She needed to say this, and she needed Rose to hear it. She couldn’t take it anymore. She moved down and softly kissed Rose’s neck in the one spot she knew was sure to get a reaction, and she felt victorious when Rose surged up off the door, arching her back, and moaning softly.

“I hate that he knows what that spot does to you,” Luisa whispered. She slid her hands to Rose’s hips, pushing them back to the door before pulling her blouse from her skirt and sliding her hands up Rose’s bare stomach, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. Rose moaned again, deeper and louder than the last.

As she pushed Rose’s blouse up, she continued, “I hate that he knows what makes you buck your hips like that. That he knows how you sound when your body takes over.” She slid Rose’s blouse up and over her head and dropped it to the floor. She looked at the redhead: her hair was mussed, her face flushed, and her chest was heaving as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were dark, and Luisa’s stomach flipped at the feelings mirrored back at her. Lust, absolutely, but also love.

“Lu,” Rose whispered.

Keeping her eyes locked onto Rose’s she breathed, “I hate that he knows what you look like when you come.” Rose inhaled sharply, and Luisa continued, whispering, “That he knows how you sound and how you feel, how your face flushes, and how your body tightens and your hands clench, how you can’t catch your breath and your eyes flash just before you can’t keep them open anymore. I hate that he knows how loud you can be. I hate that anyone but me knows that, but especially _him_. I _hate it_ , Rose.”

Rose held her gaze as she replied softly, “He doesn’t.”

Luisa’s heart skipped a beat. “What?” she asked quietly.

“He doesn’t,” Rose repeated. “He doesn’t know what that looks like. He doesn’t know what it sounds like. He’s never done it; he’s never even come close.”

Now it was Luisa’s turn to try and catch her breath, her heart pounding. Rose continued, “That’s for you. It’s only ever been for you.” She pressed her body up off the door into Luisa’s and whispered hotly into Luisa’s mouth, “You’re the only one who makes me come like that.” 

With that Luisa lost what little control she still had. She surged forward, kissing Rose hard, and slammed them both back against the door. The kiss was messy and out of control. Luisa realized that just as the last three months had had an effect on her, they had also had an effect on Rose. She was desperate, clinging to Luisa, kissing her with abandon. The thought spurred her even further, and she yanked Rose’s skirt up around her hips so she could run her hands up her thighs, scratching lightly.

“Fuck,” Rose gasped, digging her nails into Luisa’s shoulders and throwing her head back. Luisa took the opportunity to lick up the column of Rose’s neck then sucked lightly on her earlobe before dragging her teeth across it. Rose groaned low in her throat, and Luisa moved her hand across the redhead’s stomach, sliding it decisively into her underwear. She felt the copious wetness slide across her fingers, and groaned deeply at just how wet Rose was.

“That’s all for you too,” Rose breathed into her mouth.

The jealousy that had been burning in the pit of Luisa’s stomach since the moment Rose walked into the lounge flared and transformed into something deeper – a desperate want that left her with only the thought of taking the breathless woman in front of her. With her left hand she grabbed Rose by the back of the neck, forcing her to look into her eyes while she slid two fingers deep inside of her.

Rose moaned sharply, gasping, “Fuck! Luisa!”

“I want nothing more than to hear you moan for me, but we are twenty feet from a crowded bar and I am tired of sharing you,” Luisa told her and Rose bit her lip, hard. Luisa began to fuck her fast and hard - her patience a distant memory, consumed only with the thought of making Rose come, of making Rose hers again. Luisa could see the redhead fighting to keep her eyes locked on hers, and she saw the fuzziness of orgasm creep into her gaze as felt her tighten around her fingers with every deep stroke. Rose’s hands clenched tightly around Luisa’s shoulders and her chest and face were flushed even more than usual from her attempts to keep her moans to herself. Luisa knew that she was already close.

She curled her fingers and twisted them slightly on every thrust, ensuring that her thumb brushed against her clit. Rose’s eyes flashed and she lost eye contact with Luisa as her back arched sharply. She could tell that it was taking everything in the redhead not to scream, a battle she was losing - something that made Luisa more than a little proud.   

Desperate to see Rose fall apart, she increased her pace even further and murmured, “Come for me.”

Rose’s whole body went taut but rather than throwing her head back to scream her pleasure, she threw herself forward and bit down on Luisa’s shoulder.  Luisa gasped from the sharp pain but also felt something inside her ease as Rose found release. The furious, constant activity in her mind went silent, just for a moment.

Luisa felt Rose’s legs buckle and she moved her hand from Rose’s neck to wrap her arm tightly around her waist to hold her up. She slowly pulled her other hand out and Rose whimpered slightly, her grip on Luisa’s shoulders changing from desperate to affectionate. While Rose attempted to catch her breath Luisa enjoyed holding her close; the redhead’s defenses were rarely down like this and she relished those moments where she found them.

“We can’t stay here,” Rose said quietly after a moment, pulling back to meet Luisa’s eyes again.  

“Well I believe I overheard that you have some time,” Luisa replied with a slight smirk.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

“What? I don’t believe for a second that you have an appointment with the decorator,” Luisa continued.

“Fine, you caught me,” Rose answered as she pressed her body against Luisa’s again. “Let’s move this to somewhere I’m allowed to make you scream.”

Luisa leaned forward and kissed her softly, the jealous desperation had faded for now, leaving behind deep, if complicated, affection. They lingered for a moment before Rose pulled away to straighten her clothes and put her blouse back on. She squeezed Luisa’s hand momentarily, not meeting her eyes, before turning and opening the door to head back into the hallway. Luisa followed willingly, thinking about how the afternoon had taken an unexpected turn. She wasn’t sure she was making the right choice, but she didn’t want to examine it too closely - she couldn’t deal with the conclusions she might come to.

She still knew that Rose wasn’t completely hers, but there had been a resolution of some kind. She had a part of Rose that no one else did, and Rose had that same part of her, and while that didn’t solve anything, it meant something.


End file.
